Phoenix Words
by Ookami-chi
Summary: Rated PG-13 to be safe. Hitomi has just awakened to her craft and has been running for her life ever since, being feared by many and hated by more. Soon, the STN-J finds out about her and have sent the Hunters after her. Will Hitomi be able to elude th
1. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Don't own it… wish I did but don't. I do own Hitomi though so ha!

Chapter 1

Hitomi glanced around nervously, the hair on her neck standing on end. She gave a small shudder, pressing her back firmly to the large building. Thoughts shot through her head with lightning speed, leaving painful traces of the passing in her mind. She peered warily around the building, eyes searching for the group that had been following her. "Maybe I lost them," she told herself, a little louder than she had anticipated.

"Almost lost us, would be better."

Hitomi whirled around, hair flying into her eyes, cloak billowing out behind her. "How'd you find me?" She managed to choke out.

"We found a few signs that led us here… mainly your blood."

Hitomi looked down at her wounded arm, a scowl finding its way to her slim face. "Leave me alone… I haven't even done anything."

One of the group stepped out of the shadows, no gun visible in her gloved hands. "You're a witch." The girl stated calmly. She was around the same age as Hitomi, which was surprising.

"The only witch here is you," Hitomi shot back coldly, pushing herself away from the wall. The sound of guns cocking reached her ears. "What have I done to the Hunters involved?"

"The STN-J was able to track you by your dealings in a few robberies." The girl answered, glancing back at her companions, wondering silently if and when they would shoot.

Hitomi's eyes darkened as she shook her head. "That should be only the concern of the police… the only time Hunters get involved is when someone is murdered by a witch. I haven't killed anyone!"

Another member stepped from the shadows, gun held in front of him, black hair falling in front of his dark eyes. "Stop protesting and come with us. We won't have to shoot you if you cooperate."

Hitomi stood rooted to her spot, frozen with indecision. A moment later she acted. She launched herself to the right of the group quickly regaining lost balance. She tore away from the building, grimacing as she felt a bullet graze her already injured shoulder. Right hand went to the new wound, holding it firmly as she ran.

"Robin, now!" Yelled the shooter.

The girl now known as Robin nodded, a strange gleam entering her eyes, fire flashed to life in front of Hitomi.

Hitomi let out a startled yelp, skidding to a halt. A similar gleam entered Hitomi's fiery orange eyes. Ice burst from her outstretched hand, allowing her passage through the mass of flame. She ran through, the fire quickly consuming the ice as she fled.

"What the-" another member of the group mumbled, staring after the fleeing form of Hitomi, "What was that?"

A small smile found its way to Robin's lips. "That was a small display of her power… she's going to tough, Amon. Very tough… I could sense her power."

The man acknowledged as Amon nodded. "We need more information on this one.." Amon turned his back to the fading form of Hitomi. "Meet in the briefing room." He got into his car, screeching out of the deserted parking lot. Soon, the rest of the team dispersed, following closely behind.

~*~

A/N: Welp, how'd you like it? I thought it was pretty good. –Grins- Welp, R&R and I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Enhanced Witch

Disclaimer: Once more, don't own anything but Hitomi… on to the fic.

Chapter 2

Hitomi's breathing was short and ragged, coming to her in quick, painful bursts. Her hands rested on her knees as she fought to regain her composure. After a few minutes, she succeeded. 

She straightened, glancing back to the building, looming in the shadows. –They're leaving…' She thought, watching until she could see the rest of the group disperse. –I need my stuff. I hope they didn't take it, that would suck.- Quickly and carefully, she picked her way back to the building, grabbed her small bag and took off. 

She slowed after ten minutes of running, glancing warily behind her as she caught her breath, hands clutching the handles of her bag. "That was way too close…" She choked out. After a few more minutes of breathing, Hitomi started moving once more, wondering if the STN-J would still persist on tracking her. She hoped not.

She sighed, setting down her bag. She dug around inside, giving a small yelp of triumph as she pulled out a CD player and headphones.

She picked up her bag once more, placing the headphones on her ears, grinning as she clicked on the music, lips moving silently to the words.

/I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you?/ blared the music.

Hitomi danced her way to the near by park, setting her bag on a bench, Hitomi plopping down next to it, getting to work on her wounded arm.

~*~

Robin sat down, glancing around the Briefing Room. She sighed, wondering if she had truly let the hunted witch get away.

Amon and the others soon entered the room, taking their respective seats around the table. "Michael, have you been able to find out anything else about this witch?" Amon was asking, jolting Robin from her musings.

Michael shook his head, fingers typing rapidly at the keyboard in front of him, the screen lights flickering on his face. The other turned on their screens, watching the information pop up. "I don't know why, but I haven't been able to find much."

A picture of the witch in question appeared on the screen, followed by her name and a few bits of information.

"Hitomi Zul'dare." Miho read, eyes finding Amon's. "That name…'

"We've encountered a Zul'dare before, though he wasn't a witch." Amon answered her silent question. "He was a-"

"Scientist…' Robin interrupted quietly, "He was working on some sort of project."

"Hitomi might be the result of that project." Miho told the group. "An enhanced witch."

"According to this, she was seen with Dr. Zul'dare one year ago." Michael reported with a few more clicks of the keyboard.

"An enhanced witch?" Robin asked, drawing the eyes of the group to her. "Do you think that Zul'dare enhanced her natural power?"

Amon gave a short nod, turning his dark eyes onto Michael. "Can you get usmore information about the Zul'dare Project?"

Michael nodded, "Sure, but it might take awhile."

The group dispersed, chairs scraping as everyone stood up, walking of of the Briefing Room.

~*~

A/N: So, how was that chapter? Yeah, two in one day, you should be proud! Anyway, R&R! I live on your reviews! Laterz.


	3. Interesting Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't anything but Hitomi and my pen-name! Ahem Onto the fic!

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever, but hey, I'm doin' it now! Be happy!

Chapter 3

Light footfalls alerted Michael to the approach of another. Tearing his eyes away from the screen of his beloved computer, he looked up to find-

"Robin? What're you doin' here this late?"

Smiling, Robin held up a bag of donuts. "I'll make some coffee."

Michael nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

Soon, Robin returned with two mugs of coffee. Handing him one, she took a seat next to him. "I had some questions about Hitomi," Robin began, taking a small bite of a donut she had fished out of the bag.

A small smile touched his face as Michael turned to look at her, taking a drink of hi coffee. "What d'you need?"

"Well, for starters, do you have anything about her past? Her parents? Where she was born?"

"Slow down. Yeah, I could probably dig up some stuff," he paused to take another drink. "Would you like it now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He paused to consider his coffee cup before looking up at her with a grin. "I'm gonna need more coffee."

Hitomi opened a bleary eye, gazing around slowly from her 'bed', which was in fact, a park bench.

She sat up, cramped muscles voicing loud protests to the abuse.

Muttering, she stood, gave a bone-popping stretch. After all that was done, she blinked away the last bit of sleep from her eyes and plopped once more onto the bench.

/What to do, what to do… gah/ She looked around frantically, then finally down at the watch attached to her wrist. /Aw shite, I'm gonna be late/ A small flame appeared above her wrist, tapping lightly at her watch, as if mocking her that she would, in fact, be very late.

Hurriedly, she threw her things haphazardly into her bag, snatched it up, waved the little flame away, and bolted from the park.

/Please don't lemme be late, please/ She thought/prayed fervently, jumping a few obstacles that blocked her path, dodging things she couldn't, mainly people.

She burst into the back of a building, panting heavily. Glancing at the clock, she smiled in relief. /Not late… if I had been, I would've passed out. Lungs are gonna burst…/

After she got enough breath to function normally, she walked from the door to the 'sign-in computer' and rapidly punched in her name and time.

"Ah, so glad you could join us, Hitomi," a pleasant female voice greeted.

Hitomi looked up and grinned. "Good to be here," she replied, standing up and following the woman to the front of the library? Yes, library. (A/N: What? Surprised she works at a library?) "So, d'you want me to put books away first?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, then man the computer to check out and in books and whatever else you kids are checkin' out these days."

Grinning, Hitomi saluted before moving to the cart filled with books. "Will do, General Boos Ma'am," she said and disappeared behind the shelves upon shelves of books.

"Finally!" Michael exclaimed, setting/slamming his coffee beside his computer.

Robin stood, peered over his shoulder at the flashing screen. "What did you find?"

"Everything," he answered simply, scrolling back up to the top of the information page he had found. "Lookit this," he pointed to a specific place on the screen, "her mother was a famous doctor."

"Was?"

"According to this, she had a heart attack," he said, typing quickly, pulled up a new window, pulled it over to the other page. "She had no record of heart problems…" He said, reading the page swiftly.

"Does it say how she really died?" Robin asked after a few minutes of silence, her quiet voice seeming loud in the tense silence.

"Just a sec," he mumbled, pulling up another window. His fingers flew across the keys, accessing something Robin _knew_ wasn't allowed.

After another pause, Michael's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Robin asked softly, slightly worried.

"She was assassinated…"

Well, there's the next chappie! Proud I like it. Dun-dun-dun! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Laterz!

Ookami-chi


End file.
